The Fairiomachy: Chapter 1
Josh's P.O.V I had dreamt of many things. First of all, Belinda Zito isn't actually a demigod. She's one of the Fairy that is a spy and her actual name is Opal Koboi. The next thing I dreamed of is that Annabeth is on the verge of dying now. She had held the sky for years now and is becoming a rag doll. Every day, Percy would feed Annabeth food and drink to keep her from dying. I also saw her faint a couple of times and the sky would lift itself from Annabeth when she did. When she is awake again, the sky would drop on her again and again. Now she is on the verge of dying. Her physical body cannot take anymore of the sky. Her bones are becoming brittle, as the sky removes most of the calcium on her bones and her muscles strain with immense effort. I had to contact Ouranus to stop torturing Annabeth. So I cast my dreams onto the heavens above and contacted Ouranus via my dreams. "Ouranus?" I began to spoke silently. Ouranus didn't respond. I tried again. "Ouranus?" This time a little louder. Finally, Ouranus looked up to me. "Yes, Josh?" "Ouranus, just in case you haven't noticed, Annabeth is dying under your weight now, can you please let her go? You've been torturing her under the weight for 2 years now." This is who is Ouranus, I thought. Only cares about his wife. He doesn't care about the demigod under his burden. "Josh McLean!" Ouranus said with anger. "Do you have any idea how much I missed my wife? I missed her so much that I wanted to spend all my life with her! But I can't because of the stupid Annabeth can't hold the burden properly!" I felt really sad for my friend, Annabeth. She really can't hold it anymore and the more she hold it the weaker she becomes. "Ouranus, please." I started to plead. Ouranus was about to summon a gush of super strong wind to my direction when I change to my next dream. Now I don't understand why am I not even making progress on waking. Usually, when in a self-induced coma, I could wake on my own, but it would take days to weeks. But for some reason I can't. Opal's P.O.V I am quite satisfacted with Josh asleep. Annabeth is on the verge of dying now since she had been repeatedly holding the sky. She looked terrible. All of her blond hairs had turned to gray streaks now since she had been holding the sky for 2 years now. Of course she didn't hold it for 2 years straight. I figure she would die from the weight for another 2 days now. Then, Percy kissed goodbye at Annabeth. He knew she would die soon enough so he hugged her for one last time. Meanwhile, I got to get back to underground, informing my fellow fairies. Haven City: Chute E9 The situation was very exciting here. The fairies are about to wipe out all the humans so that they could reclaim what were theirs once again. The humans had grown too greedy, and we will take it back. Now what stands between our way of victory is the demigods. The demigods are a group of humans that are half god and half human. They are powerful and had unique powers. These guys are the threat against our plan of taking over the world. Meanwhile, Opal Koboi had gone to the upper world to spy on the demigods, see if she could come back with any information. Meanwhile, Mulch Diggums was back in his own way, being a kleptomaniac. He would steal whatever he can get his hands with. He was just released a few days ago after serving a sentence of 25 years. He saw what the upper world looks like, and he wants to steal it. But to his luck, Opal had been planning to invade the upper world, and she's asking all of the other fairies to join her. Then, the brill brothers came. Mervall and Descant. They were armed and ready to invade the upper world. "Oh, man..." Shouted Merv in exasperation. "I wish the war could be right now, but Opal is taking so long..." "Yeah," Scant said. "What's taking her so long, anyway?" Alex's P.O.V I waited for a long time for Josh to wake up, but he won't wake up. Finally, I had an idea. There's a plug on his cabin, and I decided I will shock him awake. I know this will work. I plug one end of the socket and pull out the wire on the other end. I had to make sure that the coils on each end is not covered with rubber, as that would insulate the electric flow. I grabbed both wires, and I jolted Josh with it. Josh's body jerked spasmodically, and he shot into consciousness. He lunged at me and started to grab my sleeve, his eyes wide. "Opal!!!" Josh screamed. "You lied to me!!" I grabbed his shoulder as tight as I can to prevent him from shaking further. "Josh, my boyfriend. You've been asleep for a while." Josh just glare at me with his eyes wide. I shook him again. "Josh? Are you awake?" Josh shook his head in a rapid motion, dislodging the daze that he got after his coma. He slapped himself a few times, trying to get his brain fully functional again. I slapped him in the face, and his expression become confused. I guess he needs brain therapy. He looked at me with blank stares. I can't tell what he's thinking, but whatever it is, he can't be thinking straight. His mind must have been somewhere else. I guess that's normal after you induce yourself in a coma. Then his senses returned. He began to look at me in the eyes, "Uhhhh....." He moaned. "What..... what's going on?" "I don't know, Josh. And what's about that Opal guy you mentioned?" "Oh, that girl." said Josh, rubbing his cheeks. "She came as a newcomer after my last quest." Josh began to explain. "She told me her name is Belinda, and she lied to me." "You mean, Belinda Zito isn't a demigod or a demititan?" I asked. Josh nodded. "Her real name is Opal Koboi." I gasped. That little girl! I should've known! I notice that she would be gone at one time and return to camp at another time. She is never a year rounded camper. Josh crawled shakily from the bed. His arms and legs trembling with every effort. When he got to his feet, his knees buckled and I caught him. He leaned almost all of his weight on me, since he had woken up from his coma. Then, Luna came to help. "Hello, Alex!" Luna greeted, and her eyes fixed on Josh. "I see Josh had woke up from his sleep." I nodded. "So," Josh began to speak. "Can we talk somewhere?" "Sure," Luna nodded. Luna wants to help Josh, and I allow her. Josh is now leaning almost all of his bodyweight on Luna now, but she didn't seem to have a problem with it. Once we got on the woods, Luna let Josh go. Josh's feet trembled, and his knees buckled again, and I caught him in my arms. Just then, I saw Victoria hovering above us. She landed right beside us, her white wings folded at her back. "Hey, guys!" Victoria smiled. "What's up!" "Oh, nothing much," Josh replied. Victoria fixed her eyes on Josh. "Well, well. The sleeper finally awakes." Josh stared blank eyed at Victoria. "Sleeper?" I forget at how Josh could be dumb at times days after he woke up from his self-induced coma. I slapped his face and his expression returned. "So, what do you guys want to talk about?" Victoria asked. "We want to talk about the upcoming war." Josh said. By the way, Josh is resting in my lap. "War? Is there going to be another war?" "Yes," Josh moaned. "The Fairiomachy." "Fairiomachy?" I asked in bewilderment. Everyone else are bewildered by the word "Fairiomachy". "Fairiomachy is the war between the demigods and the fairies." Josh murmured. "Same goes with Titanomachy, the war between the Gods and the Titans." "And how did you come by this information?" Luna asked. I looked at Josh. He's still too tired to talk, and if I kept pushing him to talk, he might faint again. So I decided to take over. "He's been having dreams, and one of them involves the new girl being Opal Koboi, the evil genius fairy." Josh nodded. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Crossovers Category:Fairiomachy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page